How could this be good bye
by Special Agent Alanshee
Summary: Jazz just looked at the smoldering ruins of what was left of her school and the final heroic act of Danny phantom I am not good with summaries so please read and review Rated T for character deaths


**hey everyone I am back here with a one shot for Danny phantom I have to type as many stories as I can because I won't be able to because I am going to Michigan this Thursday July 11th so here it is **

**Disclaimer I don't own Danny phantom everything goes to Butch Hartman**

* * *

Jazz just looked at the smoldering ruins of what was left of her school and the final heroic act of Danny phantom

**Flashback Jazzes POV **

Danny come on its time for school I yelled Danny came stumbling down the stairs his face flushed

oh no Danny did you catch jazzes flu asked Maddie Danny just looked up at his mom

well you won't be going to school today said Maddie go back up to bed said Maddie Danny just grunted and went back up stairs

Well if Danny not going to school I guess I will be heading to school I said as I headed out the door

when I got to school I saw tucker and Sam hey tucker hey Sam hey they said back weres Danny said Sam

At home he caught my flu I said

oh that sucks said tucker

yeah well I will be heading to class now I said see you

see you jazz they said and headed off to class

when I got to class I just sat there doing my work like I was supposed to .

when the ghost alarms went off I though oh this must be a drill so we all got in single line and headed to the ghost bunkers outside

when I got outside we all saw that this was no drill a giant fire-breathing Cyclops was attacking the school I saw that the school was on fire then when I looked to see the Cyclops again he was gone

I looked to see if I could find Sam and tucker I found tucker but no sam

I ran over to tucker and asked tucker where is Sam tucker just pointed to the building.

Kwan came racing over to us and asked us have you seen dash we both just shook our heads no

Suddenly I saw Danny phasing through the building.

I waited to see if he came out he did with dash he had a tired expression on his face.

he gently put dash on the ground and went back in

I waited again but he didn't come back out by tis time the building was engulfed in flames suddenly the building collapsed

I screamed NO DANNY I fell on my knees crying tucker yelled SAM and joined me we both sat there crying

the fire department put out the flames

jack and Maddie came later asking if we had seen Danny because he was missing

then Vlad came up and said yeah I saw him walking down the street looking all confused and dazed and I took him to my private hospital don't worry he will be fine then walked back to his limo and got in and drove off

well I thought I won't have to tell them yet that their son isn't coming home

as soon as I got home I went up to my room and looked at some old photos of him and him in ghost form it brought me too tears

How could my little brother be gone

my mom and dad called me down stairs

jazz they have just found the bodies of Sam and phantom we were going to go see the m would you like to go I just nodded my head

when I got to the school they cleared a path tucker was already there crying his eyes out as he put a purple rose down at their feet

I missed them why did this have to happen Vlad appeared out of no were and pulled me to the side

hey jasmine I wanted you to know I have every ghost in the ghost zone searching for the ghost that did this and they have promised never to attack amity park again

I looked up at him he had dark rings around his eyes I said okay and thanked him

when we got home my mom and dad where talking how phantom would be left alone and buried in peace

when I heard the word buried I said mom dad can you come here please

they looked at me and came toward me and said sure what's the matter my voice barely audible I said please sit down

They looked at me just shrugged and sat down

Danny told me never to reveal this unless something were to happen to him

I looked them in the eyes and said mom dad Danny isn't coming home Danny Fenton is Danny phantom

he was the one you saw holding hands with Sam

I just couldn't hold it in anymore I just burst out crying

I saw my mom with her hand over her mouth and she just said I can't believe we never figured it out

She came over to me and hugged me

my dad looked shocked like how could they never know their own son was the savior of amity park several times over.

Then he went over to the mantel a put a picture of Danny phantom next to the picture of Danny Fenton

then he said to know one imparticular I never knew I would be so proud of my son but I am he was amity parks greatest hero

I then joined in and said there will be no other hero like him

I looked to my mom who said I can't believe we never figured it out the tardiness the excuses he needed to leave not getting his school work done

Jack said everyone should know I just said yes he deserves to be recognized as a hero

I will call Vlad and ask him to put together a press conference I said do you have some video of him transforming asked Maddie

Yes I do I said

soon a press conference was put together

Dani phantom decided to show up she told me she had heard the news and decided to come back and stay in amity park

I went up onto the stage along with dani in front of everyone

I came here to tell you something that will shock you all

you all know Danny phantom a picture came on the screen

it was Danny in his ghost form

Well he was my brother Daniel James Fenton

a picture was put onto the screen next to the picture of Danny Phantom

I need some proof yelled one reporter you want some proof I yelled I nodded to my parents

and soon there was the video of him transforming I saw the look of shock on there faces

That's photo shopped yelled the reporter Dani yelled you think that's photo shopped then watch this

As she transformed the familiar rings covering her body transforming into her ghost half now do you think that's photo shopped

I continued my brother was a hero yet he didn't let anyone know except me Samantha mason and tucker Foley his closest friends

He dealt with being bullied he dealt with the pressure of both of his lives his hero half and he gave his life to save one of the bullies

that bullied him constantly

after that conference everyone came and said their sorry for treating my brother like they did

A week later I put on my best dress

and went to my friend Sam and my brother Danny's funeral

I sat there crying thinking how this day should never have came this soon

the priest said a few words like he was the best person a town could ever ask for then he let me come up

And I said my brother the protector the savior of this town he gave up his life to try and save two people even though he was sick he rescued one

but not the one he cared for most Samantha Mason and in there final moments I hope they let each other know that they loved each other I hope that they are happy where ever they are and I hope that they know we miss them and that they will never be forgotten

I have put a presentation together to celebrate the lives of Daniel James Fenton and Samantha Mansion

she pressed play on the laptop

Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels

It showed a picture of Danny in his ghost form running from the fans she chuckled remembering that day

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

It showed Danny in human form with his friends tucker and Sam smiling

Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And i don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end

It changed and showed the picture of every one including Vlad in front of the Fenton works building

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

she had asked Vlad if it would be ok to show this picture of his ghost half and Danny's ghost half fighting she smiled remembering how he used to call him fruit loop all the time

All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But i can not forget  
The way i feel right now

She laughed at this one cause she remember how much tucker was mad when he found out it was fake it was the photo of Sam teasing tucker with the fake pda

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,

She tried not to cry at this photo it was Danny in ghost form with Sam and tucker and her oh how she missed those good times

Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain

it showed the final photo of Danny and Sam with a line at the bottom saying dedicated to the lives of Daniel James Fenton 1998-2007 and Samantha Julie Manson 1999-2008 you will be missed

the final note ended the song and I went up to my brothers coffin he was dressed in his Danny Phantom hazmat suit Sam was wearing a black dress nothing to fancy just the way she would like it I slowly closed the coffins and 8 palbears came and took them away

when we got too the grave site I looked there was a statue of Sam and Danny and tucker and me Danny was in ghost form

after they were buried we each took a rose a put it on the grave and turned and left

**End flash back**

Jazz felt a hand on her should she turned around and looked down there was a small piece of paper she opened it

it was written in Sams hand writing_ Dear everyone we hope this gets to you we just wanted you to know we love a miss you even though you cannot see or hear us_

_we will be with you forever love _

_Sam and Danny_

Jazz smiled and turned and left

**THE END**

* * *

**So what do you think this is what you get for listening to depressing songs over and over again any ways this is danny phantoms pet cockatiel or agent alanshee out **


End file.
